


Complexity

by Babykomu96



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sad Ending, Some characters are just mentioned, The first 4 are main, some pairings aren't mention above
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykomu96/pseuds/Babykomu96
Summary: "Love. I actually experienced it. It's a simple word but has more impact than anything else.Love can be wonderfulLove can hurtLove can change you in a momentLove is unpredictable...."A story about four different people, who are somehow linked together and experience everything about love.





	1. Important Information

Hello everyone! 

The other day I was browsing through youtube when I found a series of short films. I enjoyed them so much, that I got inspired to write a story about these short films and also added some own ideas into it. But it's still very based of the short films. I'm posting the link at the end of the story, so that there won't be any spoilers. ^^' 

Before the first chapter I wanted to explain things to make it easier to understand the story:

-Some characters are older than in real life like Seonho, who is 18 and Guanlin, who is 19 in this story

-In each chapter it is focused on one person, who is having a monologue. The monologue is written in cursive.

-There are chapters where 2 persons have a monologue or a dialogue which each other. When the person change I will write the initial of the person.

-Within the chapters the storyline could jump from the present to the past.

I think that's it!  
So now enjoy the story~


	2. What do you want to do? (Hyunbin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter~ Yay!!  
> I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> The first monologue is from Hyunbinnie~

_Once I saw a movie, a woman was sitting like this and her boyfriend painted her toenails with a highlighter_

Hyunbin was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his long legs were resting on top of his bed. He hummed one love song after another while going through his phone with a mask sheet on his face. Don’t get him wrong. Normally he wouldn’t do something like that. But today was something special.

_He was holding her foot and painted her nails sloppily but doing the best he can._

After the face mask was done, he took a quick shower and pulling out several pieces of clothing from his closet. His first choice was a light pink T-shirt, which he wore on top of a dark pink turtleneck-sweater. After taking another glance in the mirror he felt dissatisfied with the outfit and discharged the pieces of clothes quickly on his bed. 30 minutes have passed and Hyunbin still hadn’t found a decent outfit. He felt like crying. He only had half an hour left. The tall boy pouted and glared at the pile of clothes on his bed as if it is their fault that nothing seems to fit. He let himself fall on the bed, face first into the clothes and groaned loudly. A ring from his phone snapped him out from his self-pity. Hyunbin reached for it and his mood changed as soon as he saw the message. ‘Can’t wait to see you.’

_So, I thought I want to do something similar when I have a boyfriend…_

Hyunbin overslept once again. It literally happens every second day and his lecturer wasn’t happy about it. It’s not like he does it on purpose. It just happens…all the time. He made himself presentable in under 10 minutes, which is a new record and sprinted out of his apartment. Just focusing on running, Hyunbin didn’t see the guy standing there and ran right into him. A yelp escaped his mouth as his bottom met the ground. He dropped his bag in the process and with his luck his belongings and notes scattered around. “Are you alright?” a gentle voice asked. Hyunbin’s heart beat faster as soon as he saw the strangers face. It was the most handsome face that he ever saw before. The tall boy wanted to answer but it seems like cat got his tongue. Instead he just blushed and nodded shyly while gathering his stuff in a hurry. He bowed to the stranger and left as fast as he could.

_And other things too…_

Minhyun noticed that the pink-haired student (which is a very odd hair colour but seems to fit the tall boy perfectly) also dropped his student card. He shouted after him but it seems that he couldn’t hear him anymore. Minhyun could just hand it to the registry but dismissed the thought. He wanted to see the tall boy again. “Kwon Hyunbin, huh?” Minhyun smiled while looking at the card. He put it into his pocket and was determined to find the boy again.

_…Like brushing teeth together standing by each other_

By the time, Hyunbin finally arrived at the room he was out of breath. He quietly entered the room, bowed in apology and sat next to his friend, Seongwoo who laughed at him, when the lecturer gave him a mean look. But he was glad that it was just a look. He didn’t feel like getting scolded today. He was even 100% sure that he wouldn’t even pay attention for even one second. Just because of the handsome stranger he just met. Hyunbin couldn’t pinpoint why exactly the slightly smaller guy was occupying his mind so much.

_And then going back to bed and lie there all day,_

The lecture finally ended and Hyunbin stretched his long limbs and pack his notes up. “One day he is going to chop your head off.” Seongwoo laughed as he ruffled the younger boy’s hair. “It’s not like I do it on purpose”, the younger complained and shoved his hyung’s hand away. Seongwoo just shakes his head and invited the other to eat together, which Hyunbin gladly accepted. He leads the way and Seongwoo was following close behind. But he stops in his track as soon as he saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall. Hyunbin wanted to meet the stranger again but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. Seongwoo, who was walking behind him bumped right into the taller boy. “What are you doing, idiot? “he cursed him while rubbing his nose. But he soon noticed that the Hyunbin hadn’t heard a single word.

_Cooking together when we are hungry, failing and then go out to eat something delicious_

Seongwoo followed Hyunbin’s gaze and spotted the guy his friend is looking at. At this moment Minhyun notices them too, smiled and made his way to them. “Hey, do you still remember me? “he asks with a smile on his face. Seongwoo looked back and forth between his friend and the stranger and when he noticed that Hyunbin was still in a daze, he pushed his elbow into his friend’s side. “Y-yeah.” Hyunbin finally snapped out of it and mentally curse himself for stuttering. “You dropped this.” Minhyun handed him his student card, which Hyunbin accepted with a timid ‘thanks’. “See you around.” Minhyun smiles kindly and turned around and left. Hyunbin feels kind of disappointed and angry at himself that he couldn’t talk in a properly to the guy. He should at least ask for his name.

_And going to a theatre to see a play_

Minhyun stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Before I forgot. My name is Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun.”, he introduced himself. “Kwon Hyunbin.”, the taller boy was amazed that he could manage to answer. “Nice to meet you Hyunbin.”, the dark-haired boy smiled again and Hyunbin was sure that if Minhyun keep up this way then he will surely die from just his smile alone. “My name is Ong Seongwoo and just for your information I’m also here.”, Seongwoo interrupted them because he felt quite left out. “It’s also nice to meet you, Seongwoo.”, Minhyun laughed at the sassy boy’s words and once again bid goodbye to them. “Is there something you like to tell me?”, Seongwoo wiggled his eyebrows and Hyunbin blushed and slapped his hyung on his shoulder. “But let’s go to the cafeteria first. My dear boyfriend Daniel is already waiting.”, Seongwoo headed towards the cafeteria first and Hyunbin followed behind. He looked at his student card and noticed something strange. A tiny sticker was on the backside. Hyunbin read the note and smiled happily. ‘Please call me.’ was written on it with a phone number.

_Wandering around all day,_

Arriving at the cafeteria Daniel was already waiting for the two. Seongwoo gave him a peck on his lips and sat next to him. “Our dear Hyunbinnie is interested in someone.” Seongwoo told Daniel who looked at Hyunbin with an amusing look on his face. He was grinning at him, showing his bunny teeth in process and wiggled his eyebrows. ‘They really are perfect for each other.’ Hyunbin rolled his eyes at the childlike behaviour of his hyungs. But he still sat down and told them how he met the guy and also about the phone number. “Contact him.” Seongwoo told him. “Should I really?” Hyunbin was unsure. “If he wouldn’t be interested he wouldn’t have gave you his number.” Daniel pointed out, but Hyunbin still hesitated.

_Reading books at a park on a sunny day_

After Hyunbin was done with his studies today, he headed to the flower shop, where he worked part-time. Several hours later, when the sky turned a darker shade of violet, he finally returned to his apartment. He let himself fall on the bed and immediately looked at his phone. Of course, he saved the other boy’s number right away but he still wasn’t sure if he should text him or not. On one side Daniel was right and if Minhyun gave him his number it would mean that he would be interested. But on the other hand, what if Minhyun wasn’t like he expected or he wasn’t interested at all and just wanted to befriend Hyunbin. Hyunbin knew he was naïve and he didn’t really know this guy but he felt like it was love at the first sight. The tall boy made a decision.

_Listening to music and enjoying night views_

‘Hey. It’s me Hyunbin.’ Minhyun smiled as he finally received a message from the other one. He replied immediately. ‘I’m glad that you wrote. I was worried that you would never text me.’ Hyunbin, who was regretting his decision as soon as he hit the ‘send’ button, jumped when he saw the immediate reply. He wasted no time and wrote another message and it goes back and forth for a while. Within one hour they found out more about each other. Minhyun was older than Hyunbin and was studying business administration, while the younger studied arts. In their freetime, Minhyun love to write and produce songs and Hyunbin was very interested in fashion and flowers.

_And…_

‘Do you want to go out with me?’ Hyunbin stared at the message in shock. Was this real? Did he just ask him out? Him? The pink-haired boy still couldn’t process what just happened. He read the text again and again and after doing it a thousand times he yelled in happiness and did a little dance. From all his excitement, he almost forgot to reply. ‘I would love to.’

_I want to do things you like …_

And now here he was. Hyunbin pulled himself together and decided to wear something simple. He checks himself out in the mirror and fixed his hair. “Is this outfit really alright? Will he like it?”. A quick glance to the clock told him that even if the outfit looked bad, he hadn’t had time to change. He wore a plain white shirt, some distressed skinny-jeans, a black oversized west and pairing it with his favourite pair of shoes. One last check in the mirror and he decided to go.

_Here._

Minhyun is waiting on a bench when Hyunbin arrived. The minute he spotted the younger boy, he smiled. “You look good.” Minhyun complimented him, making the younger one blush. “Thank you. You also look very nice.” Hyunbin mumbled and couldn’t look the other in the eyes. “Should we go?”, Minhyun asked and reached for Hyunbin’s hand. Hyunbin is surprised at the actio and his heart started to beat faster. The restaurant they went to was very nice and suited Hyunbin’s taste. It wasn’t fancy and had a vintage feel to it. It was a nice dinner. They talked and laughed much and even shared dessert. After Minhyun paid for the meal (Hyunbin refused several times but the older boy insisted paying) he took both of the boy’s hand and said:” I want to show you something.”

_I wanted to come here where you have your favourite things._

Minhyun turned the lights on of a small studio. Hyunbin, who still was standing at the doorway looked around amazed. The studio wasn’t very big but it was very cozy. Posters of old and new bands were hanging everywhere and Hyunbin spotted many instruments he never saw before. There even was an old recorder and boxes full of venyls. Minhyun turned around and smiled at him.

_In this dark, cramped space there are a lot of electrical cords everywhere_

“Come in. Don’t be shy. “Minhyun invited the younger inside. Hyunbin, after he took off his shoes, finally entered the studio and looked at all the various things in the room closely. He played with the metronom and watched in awe as the hand goes back and forth.

_Instruments that I actually haven’t seen before, the coffee you have left, the watch you have taken off,_

Minhyun fetched two beers from the fridge while Hyunbin was sitting at the desk with a confused look on his face. His attention was on the computer. “This is the song I am working on.”, Minhyun explained as he gave the younger one his beer. “Do you want to listen to it?”, he asks kindly and Hyunbin nodded. The older boy took his headphones and put it on the youngers ears. “This is absolutely amazing.”, Hyunbin beamed at the older and praised him some more.

_Keys that move under your fingers…_

Minhyun pulled a chair out and offered it to Hyunbin, who kindly accept. The older set the keyboard up and took Hyunbin’s hands and placed them on the instrument. The pink haired boy blushed at the touch and let himself guide by the older male. Minhyun was playing a melody and Hyunbin tried to follow. After several mistakes, he managed to memorize what the other boy taught him and they played the simple melody together.

_I wanted to know how you spend your time._

“Now try to play it alone.” Hyunbin happily did what was demanded from him and played the melody once more. Minhyun couldn’t help himself and stare at the model-like boy. Everything about him was fascinating and wonderful. “How am I doing? Good,right?” Hyunbin asked but no reply came. Wondering why the older one was so silent Hyunbin turned to him, wanting to ask him if he is still there. But his words were stuck in his throat when he saw the look the older was given him.

_Now tell me…_

Minhyun leaned closer to the other one and their faces were only centimeters apart. They could feel the other breath on their skin and lips. It was silent. The only thing Hyunbin could hear was his heart beating like crazy. He parted his lips slightly and Minhyun couldn’t stop looking at them. Hyunbin’s sinful lips. Slowly he closed the remaining gap between them.

_…What do you want to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be great if you would tell me how you like it so far.  
> I don't know how fast the others will be uploaded but I will try to not keep you waiting!~


	3. When you like someone you want to touch them (Minhyun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's me again. My finals are soon but I rather write than learn ( but still doing it). So here is another chapter :D I hope you guys enjoy it ~

_You wanted to know_

Dongho was sitting comfortably on the sofa while one hand was around Daehwi and his other hand was busy playing the game on his phone. The younger boy followed the game intensely and a disappointing ‘aaaah’ escaped from his mouth when the older boy once again lost against the endboss. “Hyung, let me try once, please.” he tried to say it in the cutest way possible. Dongho smiled at the cute sight but still denied the boy’s request. “Come on, you are losing anyway.” Daehwi tried to reach for the phone but Dongho playfully held it out of his reach. He wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer into a kiss.

_Though it’s nothing special._

Minhyun went up the stairs towards the entrance of the studio, with one hand in his pocket and the other one busy with his phone. The first thing he saw as soon as he opened the door was Dongho pushing a boy to the ground, while heavily making out with him. The dark-haired boy sighed and closed the door again.

_It’s just a studio._

“Hey hyung.” he heard behind him and Guanlin was on his way towards the top, while smiling and waving at him. Before he could reach the top, Minhyun was walking towards him and gently guided him down again. Guanlin looked at him weirdly but before the younger boy could ask Minhyun anything he answered with: “Dongho is busy in there.” and the Chinese boy immediately understood what was going on.

_I make songs, have some drinks and spend some time with friends there._

The two boys made their way to a small café nearby. Minhyun ordered a large black coffee and Guanlin a large caramel Frappuccino and a muffin with it. “How was school?” Minhyun asked as soon as they found and empty table. “Annoying as always. I’m glad when I finally graduate.” Guanlin took a big bite out of his muffin. “Just one year more.” the older boy patted his back and gave him a sympathetic look. They talked and sat there a while longer and when the sky slowly turned dark they called it a day and went home.

_Three people use the studio together_

“Was this your new boyfriend or just another boy?” Minhyun asked the oldest out of the trio on the next day but Dongho just smiled and said nothing. “That’s too mean,hyung.” Guanlin scolded the older boy playfully. “Hey, it’s not my fault. He said he doesn’t want more than that and that it is alright to meet other people. If I could decide he would be my boyfriend already.” Dongho explained and Guanlin gave him an apologetic look. Dongho looked scary and often came across as rough and a bad but he was, in contrary to that, very soft.

_We have different jobs, different ages_

“I need the studio tonight.”, Minhyun announced and the other boys looked at him amazed. “It has been a long time since you said that.”, Dongho pointed out. “Who is she?”, Guanlin asked excited. He has been working on his rap but his full attention belonged to Minhyun now. “First things first it’s a he and he is a student at my college.”, he explained. That made the other two even more curious. It was rare that Minhyun would ask someone out on a date and even more rare that it was a boy. It’s not like he never had something with a boy, but when it was a boy it was more a fling than something serious. In fact most of the time when Minhyun was seeing someone it was just a fling. Guanlin and Dongho asked him several more questions and Minhyun tried to answer them all and satisfy them as soon as possible, so that they would finally leave. It only took an hour to get rid of them and Minhyun sighed in relief.

_But we get along very well and decided to rent it together_

After another long hour, the studio looked somewhat presentable and Minhyun was proud of himself. He put some candles on the shelves and tables for a romantic touch and headed home afterwards to get ready. He wore an olive-green sweater and some black pants. A look on his watch told him he should be on his way.

 _Which means if I pay 143500 won every month, I am allowed to do anything here_.

The dinner went very well and after paying for their meals he finally asked the younger boy, if he wanted to see the studio, to which Hyunbin agreed, to Minhyun’s joy. After they left the restaurant Minhyun offered Hyunbin his hand, which the younger took with a shy smile. The night was beautiful. The road they took wasn’t very well lit so that they could see the sky which looked like an endless ocean full of stars. When they stood in front of the entrance, Minhyun searched for the keys while Hyunbin was fidgeting around nervously, which the older boy found very cute. After opening the door, he went straight to the other side to the room to turn on the lights. When he turned around the pink-haired boy still stood at the door. “Come in. Don’t be shy.” Minhyun invited him inside and smiled. “Should I take my shoes off?” Hyunbin asked.

_That would be great. It would be even better if you take off other things too._

_You liked the chair I pulled out for you, the music I played for you and showed to you_

It was one beer at first. But it went from one beer to several more. They were a bit tipsy but not drunk yet. Hyunbin asked a lot about all the instruments in the studio and Minhyun explained each single one of them. They talked and laughed and had fun together. Minhyun talked some more about his music when his eyes wander to the keyboard in the other end of the room.

_When I pulled out your chair, touched your shoulder, looked at you…_

“Do you want me to teach you how to play the piano?” the question threw Hyunbin slightly off guard but he nodded anyway. At first Minhyun was playing alone and Hyunbin had his mouth open in awe at the older boy’s skills. It made the older even more perfect and increased the butterflies in his stomach. Afterwards Minhyun taught him a simple melody and Hyunbin followed intently.

_…And kissed you._

They played the same simple melody repeatedly and Hyunbin was enjoying himself. He was excited with each time he played it and the mistakes decreased. Minhyun was a good teacher and very patient with the clumsy Hyunbin. The younger was just glad that he hadn’t had to dance. His long limbs tend to not move the way he wanted. The boy was so focused on the instrument that he didn’t notice the gaze the older boy was giving him. Only when he asked Minhyun something and the other one didn’t reply, Hyunbin turned to the boy.

_You were shy and so flustered that you didn’t know where to put your eyes on_

Minhyun was looking at him intensely and closed the gap but Hyunbin pulled back. The younger one couldn’t do it. He wanted to but there was just something about the older boy, that was making him even more nervous. He never felt this way before and that is why he didn’t want to ruin this. Seongwoo and Daniel gave him many advices and said he should just “go with the flow” but it was harder than he thought.

_You touched the desk for no reason and asked about things you already knew_

“Oh, this…” Hyunbin took a CD that was nearby and started to fidget around with it. Minhyun was slightly disappointed by the boy’s reaction but he tried to play it cool. With a smile, he took it from Hyunbin and put it back to where the younger one picked it up on the first place. Hyunbin got even more nervous, when there was nothing left to distract the older boy with. So, he just avoided Minhyun’s gaze.

_I wanted to know how you felt, I wanted you to want it like I did._

Minhyun gently put his hand under the boy’s chin and made him look at him. Even then the younger boy avoided his gaze. “Hyunbin-ah.Please look at me.”, he said softly and finally he met the boy’s eyes. “Do you trust me?”, Hyunbin hesitated at first but nodded confidently, after thinking it through. Minhyun smiled at the response and leaned down. Their lips finally meeting.

_But it seemed like you didn’t want it._

The kiss was innocent at first. Just lips pressing lightly on each other but soon Minhyun was pulling the younger boy closer and deepen the kiss. Hyunbin put his arm around the boy’s neck and clumsily followed the older boy’s movement. Minhyun reached under the younger boy’s shirt and pulled it up slowly. Hyunbin blushed and broke to kiss. He pushed the other boy away a bit, putting some space between them. Minhyun looked at him confused but instead of saying anything, Hyunbin stood up and went to the window.

_Or maybe you didn’t know_

Minhyun followed closely behind and put his arm on both side, trapping the boy between him and the cold glass. Even though Hyunbin was taller than Minhyun, he felt smaller like this. Without saying a single word, they started to kiss again. More passionately and Minhyun pressed the other boy against the window, leaving no room between them. Hyunbin responded to his kiss but as soon as Minhyun’s hands slid down towards his bottom, Hyunbin stopped and pushed the hand away.

_That when you like someone, you become to want to touch them_

“Is something wrong?”, Minhyun finally asked, while their forehead was pressing against each other. He felt disappointed at the other’s rejection. “I…”, Hyunbin started but then closed his mouth again. “You can tell me. Don’t be afraid.”, the older boy tried to convince him with a gentle smile. “I never…”, Hyunbin mumbled embarrassed but Minhyun understood what he wanted to say. “Why didn’t you just tell me. That’s alright. We don’t have to rush anything.”, he assured while running his hand through the light pink hair. Hyunbin was glad that Minhyun understood him.

_When you like someone…_

Minhyun walked the younger boy home and Hyunbin gave the older boy another peck on the lips, when they were right in front of the building. “Thank you for the wonderful evening.”, the younger boy waved Minhyun goodbye and the older one smiled while waving back. He looked longingly after Hyunbin, when the latter disappeared into his house.

_…You want to touch them_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? :D  
> I would be really happy if you could tell me how you like the story so far or any thoughts and criticism.
> 
> I don't know when I can update again but I think on Sunday or next week and then finally Seonho will make an appearance so look forward to it!


	4. My boyfriend is worried about you and me (Seonho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally seonho will make an appearance :D  
> I have not much to say so just enjoy the chapter~

_It’s weird._

It was Friday night and Seonho was meeting up with his closest friends as always. They were seven in total. Hyunseob, Euiwoong, Haknyeon, Jihoon, Guanlin, their youngest Woojin and of course him. They knew each other since the beginning of middle school, some even sooner, except for Woojin. He was Euiwoong’s cousin and they started to get close with him since a year ago. And as always, they were meeting each other at Guanlin’s place. His house was the biggest and he had a rooftop were no one could bother them. Today six of them finally graduated and Haknyeon brought some beer to celebrate the occasion and now they were playing games, laughing and getting tipsy.

_We get together a lot._

“Why do we always go to my place? It’s tiring to clean up after you guys.”, Guanlin sighed while taking a sip of the beer. “Stop nagging so much. You were the one who proposed that we could hang out here.”, Seonho rolled his eyes as he chewed some dried mangos. “That was at the beginning of our friendship but things have changed.”, the Chinese boy pointed out. But everyone knew that even though he was complaining so much, he didn’t mean it seriously.

_We give each other relationship advices, buy drinks when someone gets dumped and celebrate birthdays together._

The seven of them met as always at Guanlin’s place but it was quieter than usual. Haknyeon was crying his eyes out and complained how his girlfriend could break up with him, when they were only together for 2 months. Jihoon patted his back in sympathy and reassured him that he will find someone better. Guanlin offered the crying boy a bottle of soju which he gladly accepted. On that night, they went to a club and within 10 minutes Haknyeon found another girl and forgot about his ex-girlfriend.

_But my boyfriend said:_

Hyunseob, Euiwoong, Jihoon and Seonho were sitting in a café and talked about their new universities. Sadly, they were all at different places but luckily it didn’t affect their friendship. They still met each other often. “Guys, I have some news.” Seonho grinned. “What is it?” Hyunseob asked excited and their attention shifted to the tall boy. “I met someone not long ago and I think we are official together now.” The boy announced and the other three started to bombard him with questions. After he managed to answer them all, he got embraced in a group hug while the others congratulated him.

_"A man is a man and you don’t know what could happen."_

When he also announced the news to the others on the next day, Haknyeon and Woojin congratulated him while Guanlin was standing at the back with an irritating look on his face. Seonho walked towards him and the other boy snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his best friend. “I never thought that someone would be insane enough to start a relationship with you.” he patted the slightly smaller boy on his back. “You are just jealous that I found someone before you.” Seonho stuck his tongue out and Guanlin just rolled his eyes annoyingly.

_He says we can’t be friends but if they are not my friends, who can be?_

_Hyunseob and Euiwoong for example. They live in the same apartment complex and get in a fight often._

It was a hot summer day and Hyunseob was sitting on a bench, playing with his phone while eating ice cream. As soon as Euiwoong spotted him a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Hyunseob screamed when he was hit with water. He dropped his phone and ice cream in process. As soon as he heard a laugh coming from his left side he turned around and glared at the person. “YOU! MY PRECIOUS PHONE AND ICE CREAM!” without any warning he jumped onto the other boy and they started to wrestle and bicker at each other. The conversation ended with an “Ahn Hyunseob, you have no swag!” from Euiwoong and said boy didn’t talk to Euiwoong for a whole week.

_They’ve been doing that for 10 years._

_Haknyeon and Jihoon also knew each other since long ago. Now Jihoon keeps introducing girls to Haknyeon, while Haknyeon introduce guys to Jihoon_

Jihoon was laying on his bed when a grinning Haknyeon entered the room. “Jihoon-ah~. “the older boy said in a cute voice. “What do you want?” Jihoon asked unimpressed without looking up from his book. “Introduce me to some of the girls from your college.” Haknyeon pleaded with a smile but got ignored from the other boy. He sighed before finally pulling out his final weapon. “I have a hot guy I can introduce you to in return.” the boy grinned in triumph when he finally got Jihoon’s attention. The younger made a motion to show him pictures and Haknyeon applied immediately. After looking at some of the pictures Jihoon agreed to Haknyeon’s request.

_And when the date goes wrong, they blame each other for introducing them to a weirdo._

Haknyeon was playing games in his room when an angry Jihoon stormed into the room and threw his phone at the older. “OUCH! What was that for?” Haknyeon rubbed the place where the phone hit him and pouted. “You know exactly why.” the younger one crossed his arm in annoyance. “The boy was a total creep.” He let himself fall on Haknyeon’s bed and started to rant about how it was the most horrible date in his entire life, how his date had no manners and how in the end the boy just left and he had to pay for everything. The older just made some noises, so that the boy knew he was listening, while his mind was fixated on the game.

_Sometimes just two or three of us meet up_

Guanlin was watching Tv and ate some dried mangos at the same time when a knock could be heard. He groaned, stood up and opened the door. “Took you long enough.” the Chinese boy let a smiling Seonho into the house. The younger apologized half-heartily and made his way straight towards the couch and to the dried mangos. “They are mine.” Guanlin complained again but Seonho just rolled his eyes, reached for his bag and threw a bag of chocolate chips towards the elder, which seemed to be satisfied with the snack. They argued for 10 minutes before finally deciding to watch ‘Harry Potter’. Throughout the film Seonho was clinging onto Guanlin’s arm and rested his head on top of his shoulder. The Chinese boy complained but made no effort of shaking the other boy off.

_But my boyfriend doesn’t understand_

It was a Wednesday evening and Guanlin was bored to death. He reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he reached a chat with the name “Annoying chick”. ‘Let’s hang out. I’m bored.’ he typed. ‘Sorry…can’t today.’ a reply came after several minutes which annoyed Guanlin. Since Seonho had a boyfriend he seemed to always decline his offer to hang out. Usually they would see each other 5 out of 7 days in a week but now it is just 2 out of 7 days. It bothers the older boy and the fact that he doesn’t know why it bothers him so much, irritated him even more. His best friend still got enough time because his boyfriend was often busy. But even when he had nothing to do he declined Guanlin’s offer to hang out together and only accepted if someone else were joining them. And even though Guanlin was his best friend he never met or saw a picture of Seonho’s new boyfriend. The younger refused to show him a picture for some childish reason or just to annoy him even more.

_He said romantic feelings can grow anytime. It could be while you’re eating or watching a movie_

Seonho felt bad that he once again refused to meet up with Guanlin. He had nothing against the boy and he would like to do something together but his new boyfriend told him not to do something alone with his best friend. “You don’t know what could happen. Love can develop fast. Especially between friends.” The words got stuck in Seonho’s head and he didn’t want to anger his new boyfriend by hanging out alone with Guanlin. He could lie to his boyfriend but that would make him feel guilty.

_You can fall in love even when you are just swallowing._

He thinks a lot these days. ‘What if his boyfriend was right and love develops fast between friends. What if Haknyeon and Jihoon start to fall for each other?’. He imagined the two friends together but dismissed the thought. That would never happen. Haknyeon wasn’t interested in boys and Jihoon’s ideal type is exactly the opposite of the pretty boy. Even if they were interested in each other it would be a complete disaster. They are good friends but both need a partner who spoils and flatters them and both sucks at making compliments and needed a lot of care. ‘Euiwoong and Hyunseob on the other hand could fit as a couple’ Seonho concluded. Sure, they often argue and fight with each other but they reconcile very fast and couldn’t live without one another. ‘Maybe I should try to set them up.’ Seonho fall asleep with this thought.

_So, he said it is okay with all of us gathering together but not with just two of us hanging out._

As always, they were hanging out at Guanlin’s place. They decided on a gaming night and now they were in the middle of a monopoly game. “Why do you always reject to hang out with me?” Guanlin blurted out and looked at Seonho, who seemed to be a little uncomfortable that the older asked him that in front of everyone. The game stopped for a moment and the room’s attention shifted towards them. “It’s not that I don’t like to do something with you anymore but my boyfriend doesn’t like it when it is just the two of us.” Seonho explained carefully. Hyunseob, Haknyeon and Woojin seem to understand him and said that it was alright and that after some time it wouldn’t bother his boyfriend as much as before. Jihoon and Euiwoong on the other hand wasn’t very amused with the statement. In their opinion, he can’t determine who Seonho could meet or not. The discussion went on for almost an hour and Guanlin regretted that he just blurted the question out.

_And about walking a friend home, he said that wasn’t even an option._

They met up as always when a downpour happened. “So, have you ever thought of me as more than a friend?” Seonho asked as him and Guanlin was walking through the park, sharing an umbrella. Guanlin looked at him with an expression which said, ‘Are you crazy?’ and just shook his head.

_I mean it’s impossible that I feel that way about you, right?_

Seonho walked next to Guanlin quietly and glanced towards his best friend. He changed since their first meeting. He grew taller than Seonho and even his features seemed to be manlier than the younger. He had a handsome face which many girls and boys would swoon for and he was smart too. He was musically gifted and he even wrote his own raps, which is a trend nowadays. The only thing that didn’t change much was the boy’s uninterested and blank expression. Seonho adapted to it and if Guanlin was close with someone he would smile more often and was livelier.

_It’s you._

The first time the two met Seonho was 10 and Guanlin was 11. His parents and Guanlin’s parents knew each other since they were college students but Guanlin’s parents went back to Taiwan afterwards and came back to Korea recently. “Hey, my name is Seonho and I’m still a chick.” Seonho cheerfully approached the boy. “Chick? What is that?” the older boy asked his parents and ignored Seonho. His parents apologized for him and said that Guanlin’s Korean was still lacking and that he was very shy. Afterwards both parents left the boys alone to play and to get to know each other better. Seonho talked a lot and showered the boy with affection but the other’s expression hardly changed. He just listened to Seonho with a blank expression and sometimes gave him short replies.

_My boyfriend doesn’t have to worry about it._

After staring at Guanlin and concluding that he was indeed handsome, Seonho dismissed the thought that they would fall for each other. The elder didn’t seem to be interested and always complained and nagged too much about the younger. The rest of the walk home was silent and when they arrived at Seonho’s place he thanked his best friend for accompanying him. Seonho watched Guanlin’s back when the older made his way towards his own home.

_Don’t you think so?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's another chapter. Did you like it? ^^  
> Who could the boyfriend be? That remains a secret for now~  
> But if you have any ideas let me know  
> I'm always happy about comments
> 
> See you (hopefully) next week!


	5. How about we live together? (Minhyun&Hyunbin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible because I will be flying to South Korea in about 2 weeks and will be very busy there. But I would like to update more of the story before that.

A year has passed since Hyunbin and Minhyun started to date. Minhyun started working and Hyunbin was still in college and had his part time job in the flower shop. So, they decided to move in together. The apartment wasn’t very big but it was enough for them. Their first day together was mainly spend with buying and then decorating their small home. More like Hyunbin choose everything and Minhyun placed the different objects where the younger wanted. When the pink-haired boy was finally satisfied with everything they decided to watch a horror movie together. Hyunbin was snuggling closer to the older boy when the tension began to rise. The younger was so tensed and focused on the movie that he jumped and screamed, when Minhyun decided to scare him. Hyunbin whined and punched the older on his shoulder, who was laughing at his boyfriend’s reaction.

_About yesterday…_

Hyunbin slowly opened his eyes when he felt his stomach growl and a light sting on his eyes. He rubbed them and looked at the watch. It was in the middle of the night. After they took a shower, they watched another movie and the younger fell asleep in the middle of it and forgot to take his lenses out.

_I thought you were sleeping._

He looked to his right and saw Minhyun also asleep and the TV was turned off. Slowly he removed the covers and climbed out of the bed carefully, trying not to wake the older one. He tiptoed to the bathroom, turned on the lights and removed his lenses.

_Thought it would be okay because you were asleep._

After he put his glasses on, he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge took some eggs and heated up some water. Hyunbin glanced at Minhyun’s sleeping form from time to time, making sure the older was still asleep. When it was boiling he added noodles and spices and the eggs at the end. He made his way to the table and started eating trying to keep the sounds as low as possible. He cleaned after himself and yawned when tiredness once again took over him. Hyunbin brushed his teeths and went back to bed.

_When I came back to bed you said:_

“What time is it?”, a hoarse voice asked, making Hyubin jump slightly. “2 am. Sorry did I wake you up?”, the younger asked while slowly going through Minhyun’s hair. “It’s alright. Just go back to sleep.”, the dark-haired boy hummed and pulled the younger closer. Hyunbin keep stroking the older boy’s hair and after a while fell asleep.

_You are quit a light sleeper._

_M: You were sleeping soundly. We left the TV on so I woke up in the middle_

Minhyun opened his eyes. The room was too bright to sleep in and the noises were waking him up. They were watching a movie and seemed to fall asleep in the middle of it. He slowly looked around and took the remote when he finally spotted it. He switched the TV off. Minhyun made his way to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and got into some comfortable clothes. Quietly, he went back and stopped in front of Hyunbin. He should wake his boyfriend and tell him to wash up but he decided against it, when he saw the younger sleeping peacefully.

_And woke up when you went to the bathroom and when you opened the fridge._

Once again Minhyun was disturbed from his sleep. The younger boy seemed to be in the bathroom and he left the door ajar. The light was shining on his face and he groaned before turning around. He almost fell back asleep but the smell of ramyeon kept him from sleeping. But he still pretends to be asleep and tries to endure it because he knew that Hyunbin must be hungry. He fell asleep before he could eat something.

_I was worried that I might wake you up too_

After their little conversation Hyunbin drifted off to sleep again. Minhyun tried it too, but he just couldn’t. The more he counted the hours down until he must wake up the more awake he seems to be. Time passed slowly and his position got uncomfortable. He shifted around but everything seems to be worse. It was hard to get comfortable, considering the fact that both of them were too tall and the bed was too small. Minhyun sighed and glanced to the younger boy, afraid he might wake him up. But even though he was moving around the younger boy doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. His lips were apart and he snored lightly, which made the older laugh.

_But wow, I saw someone so beautiful, snoring for the first time._

_H: Anyway, I wanted to ask Why do you leave the air conditioner on when you are asleep?_

Hyunbin groaned as he was lying on the floor. The days got hotter and because their apartment was on the higher floors it was even hotter. His shirt was sticking to his body and the little fan that they had, wasn’t helping at all. He looked up when he heard some noise in front of the entrance and his expression lit up as Minhyun entered the room with some workers, who would finally install an air conditioner.

_I don’t wake up easily but these days, I wake up sometimes because it’s too cold._

Cold air was constantly blowing against Hyunbin’s skin and he shuddered. His throat feels a little dry and started to ache from the constant cold. He took a sip from the water on his nightstand and walked to their shared closet. He pulled out a large sweater, put it on and climbed back into the sheets. Minhyun immediately reacted to the stirring and wrapped his arms and legs around the younger. It was warmer like this but the younger was worried because the older boy’s skin was cold. He reached behind this boyfriend and decreased the intensity of the air conditioner and carefully pulled the sheet up so that Minhyun was fully covered.

_Your skin was cold but don’t you feel cold?_

_M: Don’t you feel hot?_

Hyunbin was standing in the kitchen hummed and dance while boiling some noodles. He prepared the ingredients for the sauce and when the noodles were finished he put everything in a large pan and stirred it around.

_Don’t you think it’s better to avoid cooking warm food at home in summer? Why don’t we just have some take-out-food?_

Minhyun was sitting at the table looking at his boyfriend and smiled. He proposed that they could just go out and eat something but the younger denied and said that he will cook something before the vegetable and meat get bad. “Can you set the table?” Hyunbin asked and Minhyun nodded. After he set the table, Hyunbin was finished with the meals and brought two plates full of food to the table. They started eating, feeding and teasing each other. Minhyun glanced to the sink and looked at Hyunbin, who seemed to have done the same thing.

_And why don’t you wash the dishes?_

_H: Why don’t you wash the dishes? And this_

Hyunbin asked Minhyun if he could switch the roller blinds with curtains and the older agreed. The roller blinds didn’t close properly and Minhyun couldn’t sleep anymore as soon as the sun came up. Hyunbin would do it but he was too clumsy and hurt himself in the process. He just watched as his boyfriend was working on it. His eyes wander around and stopped when he saw empty packages of some sweets that only Minhyun likes. He sighed and out it into the bin, which was nearby.

_Only you eat this in the house and the bin is right next to you. It’s just 4 steps away._

_M: I wanted to throw it away. I just left it there for a while. It’s not like I piled them up there._

While working on the curtains Minhyun looked back and saw the younger boy threw away the packages. He stopped his work for a moment and was glad that Hyunbin sat back on the bed without saying anything. He liked it clean around the house and even though Minhyun was clean he sometimes forgot to throw some things away. They once got into an argument because of it but the younger boy apologized afterwards and told him that he had a bad day.

_There is no law that says you have to throw garbage every time when there is one._

_H: There is no law about boiling potatoes._

Hyunbin was writing an essay when Minhyun came home from work. He complained about his new boss, who told him to stay longer for the third time this week and whined about how he craved some boiled potatoes. The younger boy smiled at the childlike behaviour of his boyfriend. It was very rare that he would demand something so Hyunbin kissed him on his cheeks and said that he would boil some for him.

_Why do you think it’s strange that I boil potatoes unpeeled?_

Minhyun, after he took a shower, was lying on the bed watching a movie when he heard footsteps abroaching. He immediately makes room for Hyunbin and the taller boy sits next to him and put the boiling potatoes in front of them. Minhyun looked at them and pouted, making Hyunbin roll his eyes for once.

_People eat potato peels too. It’s edible._

_M: If you boiled peeled potatoes…it’s hot._

Hyunbin asked what he’s watching and Minhyun explained what the Serie was about. He reached for a potato but dropped it immediately and hissed in pain. The pink haired boy looked at his boyfriend worriedly before taking a potato and started peeling it. “I will peel it for you.” Minhyun looked at Hyunbin with a smirk on his face. “That sounds dirty.” he pushed the younger lightly, who at first looked confused but blushed when he knew what the older was referring to. “Shut up. Here eat this.” he offered the halfway peeled potato to the older, who gladly accepted it and started eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, how did you like it?  
> I already have an layout for the whole story but I was very struggling with this chapter. But I still got it done and in my opinion it's not as bad as I thought it would be. But I would like to know how you felt about it :D
> 
> I'm trying to update in 2 or 3 days so see you soon~


	6. What does he like about you? (Guanlin)

_I really don’t like it_

Guanlin tapped his foot impatiently, standing in front of Seonho’s home. He already rung the bell three times and the younger still haven’t responded to it. He even tried to call him but he also didn’t pick up his calls. After ringing the bell, a fifth time the door finally opened. Seonho was still in his pyjama and stared at Guanlin for a few minutes, before he finally realized who was standing in front of him. “Hey Guanlin. What are you doing here?” the younger asked, which annoyed the older even more. “We’re meeting the others in about 30 minutes and we arranged that I would pick you up, remember?” Seonho just nodded and told him to give him a couple minutes.

_Do people know that you live like this?_

Seonho turned around and Guanlin followed him into his room. The first thing to greet him was a weird smell and Guanlin wasn’t sure if he wanted to enter the room. Seonho kicked some clothes away to make some room and made his way to his bed again. Guanlin followed the younger quietly and he was careful not to step on something.

_That you wear clothes and put them in the laundry bin_

The room was a mess. Clothes were everywhere and also some leftovers, books, papers and games. “How can you live like this?” Guanlin looked around with a disgusted expression. “It’s not that bad.” The younger dismissed it, which Guanlin immediately disagrees with. It is THAT bad.

_And wear them again because you don’t have anything to wear._

The younger rummaged through a pile of clothes but stopped when he found nothing that he wanted to wear. He walked to his closet and Guanlin wasn’t even surprised anymore that the closet was a mess too. After going through half of the closet he finally found something. He excused himself and vanished inside the bathroom.

 _You need a lot of care_.

After spending some time in the bathroom, he was finally dressed up. “I just need a few moments.” Seonho said as he returned and switched the straightener on. While waiting until it was finally heated Seonho moved his fan closer. The room was quite hot and he didn’t want to sweat in his outfit. The fan was quite old and Guanlin eyed it suspiciously. “It still works fine even though it looks like this.” Seonho reassured.

_I say this to you because we are close_

Seonho pressed the button but nothing happened. “It was just working fine yesterday.” Seonho swore as he pushed the button several more times but the result remained the same. Guanlin looked at his best friend and just sighed at his behaviour. He looked at the fan more closely and noticed something strange. The fan wasn’t even plugged in. “Idiot.” The Chinese boy muttered under his breath while picking it up.

_But if you are like this, people won’t like you._

He held the cord towards the younger, who accepted it with a laugh. He always was this clumsy which irritated the older but he already got used to it. Some time passed until Seonho was finally ready to go. Of course, they were late and Guanlin scolded the younger the whole time until they arrived. The others were already waiting and greeted them, when they spotted the pair. “I see you are late as always.” Euiwoong laughed while making some room for them to sit.

_Can’t you eat nicely? You are not a toddler eating baby food._

While waiting for the food they updated one another about what happened in college and Seonho squealed in happiness when the food arrived. He digged right into it and he moaned after the first bite. He munched on his food and even got some on his clothes and his face. Guuanlin just shook his head while the others laughed at the boy’s behaviour. “How did you get a boyfriend again?” Jihoon asked and Seonho gasped playfully. “It’s because I’m sexy.” he demonstrated his sexy look. Seonho had his eyes half closed and his mouth slightly open.

_And why do you have so much greed?_

After the meal, they decided to order desert and to share it in pairs and of course Guanlin and Seonho was sharing one, Haknyeon and Jihoon shared one and Hyunseob, Euiwoong and Woojin one. It was a small chocolate cake with liquid chocolate inside. There was only a bit left and Guanlin was about to eat it but Seonho was faster. The older just looked at him in disbelief and Seonho just smiled innocently.

_Hah. That’s not cute at all._

It was raining heavily outside when they left the restaurant and to their luck no one had an umbrella. “What should we do?” Hyunseob asked. He didn’t feel like getting wet but he also didn’t want to go back into the restaurant. Everyone hoped that someone would volunteer to fetch some but it remained silent. “How about we play rock-paper-scissors and the loser has to fetch some?” Seonho broke the silence.

_Something feels wrong. I can feel it._

Before anyone could say something Guanlin just rolled his eyes and went out into the rain. Woojin and Haknyeon were looking at Seonho as if the boy knew why Guanlin just left but Seonho just shrugged his shoulder. Some time passed and Guanlin finally returned with some umbrellas. Jihoon and Hyunseob jumped in joy and thanked the boy a thousand times. They would even hug him if he wasn’t wet. They decided to split up and because Guanlin and Seonho live near each other they shared an umbrella.

_Well, I feel doomed that a selfish, thoughtless boy like you is around me._

They walked through a park and because it was already late they were the only ones there. They are walking side by side and Seonho linked his arm with Guanlin, who held the umbrella. Guanlin and Seonho joked around and made fun of each other when suddenly Seonho had a serious expression on his face and asked: “So, have you ever thought of me as more than a friend?”

_You think I’m crazy? I’m not that desperate._

Guanlin was taken aback at the question, looked at the younger weirdly and just ignored it overall. He didn’t know how it came to Seonho’s mind that he could have feelings for the younger. He glanced at the younger, who seemed to be in deep thoughts. They arrived at Seonho’s home and he thanked Guanlin and wave the boy goodbye. Guanlin bid goodbye and walked towards his own home but the question was still stuck his mind. They are just best friends. Guanlin was sure of that but something in his stomach didn’t felt right when he looked at Seonho.

_Anyway, about your boyfriend or something, what does he like about you? Does he like you at all?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter is done and finally you can read a little bit about Guanlin's thoughts. :D  
> Guanlin is a little tsundere in this story. I noticed that he really sighs a lot and is always annoyed about something but he is a softie for Seonho even if he doesn't know it yet ^^ 
> 
> The next chapter will be updated soon. I hope... I still have an exam on Saturday and I don't know if I can make it until then. After Saturday I will get really busy but I will try to update as fast as possible~
> 
> Before I forget did you already saw the MV of yongguk and Sihyuk? :D I would recommend it! It's good~


	7. You seem quite busy these days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ yeah I'm back finally!  
> I wanted to update sooner but there wasn't much time after I moved to Seoul.  
> There was so much to see and I was too tired in the evening.  
> But I finally made it! 
> 
> So enjoy the chapter~

_Hey, you seem quite busy these days._

_I didn’t see you so much yesterday, the day before and last week…_

Minhyun was sleeping soundly, when he felt a weight on top of him. “Wake up, sleepyhead” a husky voice whispered gently into his ear. The boy groaned but hugged the body on top of him anyway. “Just a few more minutes.” he ran his finger through the boy’s soft hair.

_I also had a lot of work to do so I tried to just sleep all day_

The body on top of him wiggled out of his embrace and sat up. Minhyun slowly opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend pouting at him. “Good morning.” He also sat up and gave a quick peck on Hyunbin’s lips. Once again, he hugged him tightly and threw him on the bed. “Let’s stay like this.” He whispered into the boy’s hair while closing his eyes again.

_But I couldn’t. I wanted to go out._

“No. Let’s go out today. We were both so busy, that we haven’t had a proper date for a very long time.” Hyunbin whined. It was silent. On one hand Minhyun wanted to make his boyfriend happy and he was right, they haven’t seen each other much these days but on the other hand he was too tired these past weeks. He had a free day and wanted to sleep the whole day. Hyunbin was looking at him with an expression full of hope. Seeing this he made a final decision. “Alright, let’s go on a date.” Minyhun agreed with a smile and Hyunbin immediately jumped up and started talking non-stop.

_I rushed you in haste, thinking what would be good to do with you today._

Hyunbin ushered his boyfriend to the shower, while he prepared breakfast. He sung the new released song ‘Energetic’ from a band called Wanna One and prepared black coffee for Minhyun. The older wouldn’t function before he had a cup and he made some tea for himself. Minhyun suddenly popped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy. “What do you want to do?” He kissed his neck.

_Yeah, what should we do? What can make us feel fun, joyful and excited again in a long time?_

They ate the breakfast Hyunbin prepared and Minhyun wash the dishes after, while Hyunbin went to their shared closet and decided on their outfits. For Minhyun a black t-shirt with a white stripe on the bottom and some black pants and for him the same one just with the opposite colours. He presented them to the older, who agreed to it.

_How about ordinary things?_

After getting dressed, Hyunbin dragged Minhyun out of their apartment and into the busy streets. He clung onto the older arm and asked what he felt like doing. Minhyun just shrugged his shoulder, smiled and answered that he will do whatever the younger felt like doing. The pink-haired boy didn’t need to think long before deciding that they could go shopping. Minhyun sighed at the suggestion. Shopping wasn’t one of his favourite activities but he would still go along with the younger.

_So banal and cheesy things that you don’t like. Like going shopping together_

Arriving at the shopping district they entered the first shop at sight. Hyunbin was browsing around while Minhyun followed him like a lost puppy. Sometimes the taller boy would pull something out of the rack and put it in front of his boyfriend’s body to see how it would look. Sometimes he would put it back and sometimes they tried the outfit he picked. After several shops and many many outfits he finally smiled.

_Hold and fiddle each other’s hand, so that everyone knows we are together_

For Minhyun he picked a white t-shirt with some writings, light blue jeans with some holes and black shoes and for himself a white loose blouse, light blue jeans and the same shoes. He also picked similar accessories and the same jacket. Minhyun smiled when he saw the younger boy skipping happily towards the cashier. He remembered the first time the younger boy suggested couple outfits. He refused and told him that it would look ridiculous but he regretted his words after he saw Hyunbin’s expression change. Tears were forming in the younger boy’s eyes and sniffles escaped from his mouth before he started to cry. Everyone looked at Minhyun with a sour expression while he apologized and tried to soothe the younger.

_Never cares about what others might think._

After paying for everything they changed into the outfit and headed towards a nearby café. On their way there, they spotted a photo booth and this time it was Minhyun who dragged the younger towards the box. It was the only cheesy thing that the older liked to do. They seated themselves, inserted some coins and got ready until the countdown was down to zero. They tried several poses and cute faces and after the photos were printed, they made their way to the café. Arriving there, they looked closer at the pictures and laughed and made fun of each other when they spotted a weird expression on the other face.

_You know, these days, we can even make rings ourselves._

“What do you want to do next?” Minhyun asked. Hyunbin thought hard, before remembering a flyer he once received from a nice lady on the street. It was about a shop that was opening soon, where you can design and make your own rings. He remembered how he looked at the flyer and thought how nice it would be to make some with Minhyun. But he knew that the older boy wasn’t a big fan of cheesy things like that, so he hesitated a little before he told the older boy about the shop. Minhyun didn’t seem to be super excited about it but he also didn’t seem to dislike the idea either. “Ah…we can just go to the arcade instead and head home afterwards.” the younger laughed a bit awkwardly after the older boy didn’t respond. “No, let’s go there.” Minhyun smiled.

_You and I would sit together in a small atelier. I make yours, and you make mine._

They had a little bit trouble in finding the shop but after asking some people on the streets they finally arrived at their destination. The atelier was hidden in a small alley and most of the shop was covered in ivory. Upon entering the shop, they were immediately greeted by the employees, who blushed at the sight of the two handsome males. Two small girls, who seemed to be in their mid-twenties, guided them to a small room and explained the whole process. Hyunbin listened intently and asked all the questions. Minhyun on the other hand just sat there patiently.

_I know you don’t like these things_

Hyunbin needed some time before he was satisfied with the design. Afterwards the employees took their measurement and prepared everything that was needed. While they waited until everything was done, they started a conversation with the two employees. Hyunbin was doing most of the talking and he would sometimes would glance at his boyfriend, who seemed to be more focused on the shop.

_But I thought, if I insist, you might come along even if unwillingly_

After an hour, they were finally finished. Hyunbin wanted to pay for everything but Minhyun said that he would take the bill. While the older was paying, Hyunbin opened the box and looked at the rings. Two silver rings with a black stripe in the middle. The ring wasn’t very thick and was a little bit simple. Minhyun came back and reached for the box. After having a closer look, he took his boyfriend’s hand and put the ring gently on his finger. The two female employees squealed at the interaction and Hyunbin just blushed. Minhyun dragged the boy out after he bid them farewell. Once again, he took a closer look at the ring on his own finger. It looked quite nice and he liked it more with every second but he would never admit it out loud, if he doesn’t want to endure Hyunbin’s teasing.

_Hear you whining that it’s too cheesy, and tease each other_

They are back at home and once again looking at the ring. “It’s good that we went there, right?” Hyunbin asked with a smile on his face and Minhyun returned it after seeing his boyfriend this excited and happy. They put each other hands against each other. “You are really a good designer.”, Minhyun praised Hyunbin and the other blushed. He mumbled something like ‘It’s nothing special.’ and ‘Everyone could do it.’. Minhyun, not wanting to hear another word kissed his boyfriend on his cheeks, which surprised the younger. Before he could say something more, the smaller boy attacked his lips.

_People do this once in a while when they are dating, right?_

_I just didn’t want to have sex and do nothing all day…_

Seonho moaned when he was pressed against the wall. His boyfriend chuckled and attacked his lips once again. The young boy’s arms were wrapped around the other’s neck and slowly wandered towards black hair, pulling on them, demanding for more. The other smirked and gave light butterfly-kisses from Seonho’s lips to his neck. There, he sucked on the skin until it turned purple. “Jump!” he commanded and the younger complied immediately.

_You said you were busy today too and I’m grateful that you came here to see me_

They made out once again, while his boyfriend was moving him towards the bed. He dropped Seonho gently without breaking the kiss. Seonho’s hands went towards the older boy’s top and he tried to pull on it to remove it. His boyfriend broke the kiss for a moment to remove his and Seonho’s clothes before kissing him again. He moved on top of Seonho and pressed him downwards into the mattress.

_But I’m feeling upset about seeing you just for a short time at night._

Once again, the kissing stopped as they were catching their breath. Seonho used this moment to look his boyfriend in the eyes. He slowly stroked his cheeks and smiled up to him. “I love you.” he whispered and his boyfriend respond by kissing him more passionately.

_I mean I should not get angry._

They are lying on the bed, both out of breath. Seonho has a blanket wrapped around his body and was looking at the ceiling, while his boyfriend was lying next to him with his eyes closed. He turns towards his boyfriend and asked: “Should we go see a movie?” but he just got a pat on his head as a respond. “I’m sorry Seonho-ah. I am tired today. Maybe next time, ok?”, he tries to coax the younger boy when he realised that he was getting angry. “Alright. Minhyun-hyung.”, Seonho answered with a painful smile.

_But why am I feeling that something is wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me! >.<  
> Minhyun being the bad guy is rare and even pains my heart so I hope you can forgive me...  
> and in case it wasn't clear the chapter is all Seonho's thought.  
> I didn't want to spoil anything and made it a little bit more shocking that's why it isn't mention in the chapter title.  
> And I'm sorry for the bad non-explicit scene. Still very bad and awkward at it....  
> I don't know if I will update soon or not but I hope you wait patiently~


	8. Are you seeing someone else? (Seonho, Minhyun, Hyunbin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho~ I'm finally back with another chapter :D  
> and it is longer than usual so I hope you enjoy it.  
> I would be glad if you leave a comment to tell me how you liked it~

_S: When was it? When we saw each other for the first time?_

Seonho sighed for the hundredth time this evening. At the moment he didn’t hate something more than his life. His parents got invited to some fancy party and despite of complaining and refusing, he got dragged along anyway. He checked his phone for several times and dismissed all the guys or girls who tried to talk to him. And just for his luck it got worse, when a random guy started to pester him and it seems like he wouldn’t take the hint that Seonho wasn’t interested. He introduced himself but Seonho didn’t paid him enough attention to memorize his name. It was something with Ha.

_You seemed to know that you were noticeable._

Seonho let his head rest on his palm, looking bored while making sounds when the other one asked him something and sometimes would even say a very sarcastic ‘woooow’, when he was telling about his adventures and trips. He glanced around the room when he suddenly saw something or more like someone in the corner of his eye. Just now a guy entered. He was tall and very handsome. He wore a black suit and Seonho could melt at his smile. But that isn’t the only thing that he noticed. The handsome stranger seemed to get everyone’s attention. The girls next to him started to whisper and squeal and everyone else turned to look at him, trying to speak to him.

_So, I tried to not be looking at you and only kept looking at the guy in front of me._

As fast as he could he fixed his posture and his facial expression changed completely. Seonho tried to laugh earnestly when this Ha guy told something funny. He started to speak more and even tell something about him when the other asked. Now that he was more focused he even noticed that the boy in front of him wasn’t bad looking himself. Unfortunately for him, Seonho already set his eyes on someone else.

_I listen to his long stories and laughed even though it wasn’t funny_

Minho noticed how Seonho started to relax and revealed more about himself so he started to tell even more stories and now with more enthusiasm. He even brought the other boy something to drink when he noticed that his glass was empty. Seonho just thanked the boy and felt bad for giving him false hope. He took another glance around and when he met the eyes of the stranger he simply turned around and laughed at the stories, which were told to him.

_M: You smiled a lot. You smiled and drank and smiled again._

Minhyun was invited to a party from his company and even though he didn’t want to go he couldn’t refuse because he was still new at his job and he didn’t want to anger his new boss, so he agreed to come. He asked Hyunbin if the younger wanted to accompany him but the latter refused. He still had a project he had to finish and the deadline was soon. Minhyun understood the reason but he was still disappointed that he had to go alone and as he expected the party was boring. He could snicker at the fact how obvious it was when someone tried to flirt with him. Minhyun could felt eyes on him and when he turned around to look, his gaze met with a young boy with black hair. The other smiled slightly at him before turning around and laughed.

_You were listening so caringly that I wanted to know what he’s talking about._

With a glance to the young boy’s partner he recognized him. It was Ha Minho. A co-worker of him. He was telling his stories and the boy laughed at every single one of them. Minhyun knew them and he also knew that they weren’t that funny, so he just tried to ignore them. But it was easier said than done. He couldn’t keep his eyes off that table, especially from the boy. Something about him and the way he smiled was just so addicting. After some time passed and the boy was still laughing at everything the Minho was saying, Minhyun decided to check out what they are talking about. He excused himself and gently pried the hands off, from the girl who was clinging to him.

_I went to your table and asked how you and him, know each other._

When Minhyun arrived at the table the conversation stopped and both were looking at him. Minhyun greeted Minho who wasn’t pleased that he got interrupted. But before he could say anything his co-worker turned to Seonho. “I think we don’t know each other, yet. My name is Hwang Minhyun.” he held his hand out and the slightly smaller boy took it and told him his name. “So, are you Minho’s friend?” Minhyun smiled and the younger shook his head and explained that they just got to know each other.

_You don’t know each other very well and he and I weren’t close either_

They started talking with each other as if Minho didn’t exist. They said boy tried to include himself in the conversation but he just got as far as to open his mouth but closed it again when another question was being asked or answered. He felt out of place but he didn’t want to go. He was here first.

_So, I figured it would be more fun if just the two of us talked._

“Why don’t we go outside to talk? It’s quieter than in here.” Minhyun suggested and Seonho’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe it. The hot guy really wanted to talk to him alone. He had to refrain himself from squealing and tried to agree as cool as possible. Minhyun saw through that immediately and laughed at the other boy’s cute dorkiness. “See you later Minho.” Minhyun gave the other his most innocent smile while dragging Seonho along, leaving Minho at the table, speechless.

_S: You were 5 years older than me._

_M: You were fabulous and attractive._

They went to the backyard and luckily no one was there. They sat on the bench which was placed in the centre of a beautiful garden. The only source of light was the moon and the fairly lights, which was hanging around them. At first Minhyun kept a safe distance between them. But the more he looked at the younger the more intrigued he got. The younger was indeed very attractive.

_S: You don’t enjoy alcohol that much._

_M: You were cute,fun._

Seonho couldn’t breathe properly anymore when the older told him that he couldn’t drink more than 2 beers. “Stop laughing. That’s not funny.” Minhyun said in a playful tone. “It is very funny. Even my friend can drink more than that and he isn’t even of legal age.” Seonho wiped the tears from the corner of his eye. He teased the older some more until Minhyun started to try to tickle him. Seonho stood as fast as he could and run away while the older boy was chasing after him.

S: You said you were single and were living with a friend.

Their chase came to a stop when Seonho hit a dead end and Minhyun trapped him against the wall. The older started to tickle him and Seonho surrendered after 10 seconds of enduring it. Minhyun stopped and realize in what a situation they gotten into. Seonho was pressed against the wall while Minhyun had both his hands on his side trapping the boy there. After finally getting his breathe back Seonho also noticed the situation. He looked the older boy in the eyes. Before Minhyun could think too much about it he leaned down and kissed the boy. Seonho was surprised at first but it didn’t take long for him to respond to the kiss. He smiled into the kiss and he threw his arm around the handsome guy’s neck. Minhyun’s hand were sliding down to the boy’s waist and he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

_Who was later found out to be…._

_…your boyfriend._

_M: The moment I picked up the phone, I knew it._

Minhyun was at the studio working on some music when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He stopped the melody and pulled his phone out. He checked the ID and when it said, ‘My love’ he accepted the call with an “Hello?”. It was silent for a moment. “Are you busy?” Hyunbin asked. His voice seemed smaller than usual. Minhyun replied with a yes, followed by another silence. Usually they would talk for hours on the phone even though the other is busy. And even if they complained about being busy, no one wanted to end the phone call first.

_Your voice seems somewhat different._

“I see…” Hyunbin was playing with the hem of his shirt. He was at his work place but his shift was ending soon. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and started to bite down on his bottom lips. It felt like their first meeting, when he didn’t know what to say and was way too nervous. But this time it was different. “Is everything alright?” the question got him out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth again but like before closed it again. “I know you are busy but can we meet each other for a moment?” Hyunbin finally took the courage to ask. Minhyun was surprised at the question but agreed to it.

_It was like you were about to say something serious._

“Where do you want to meet? Should I pick you up at your workplace?” Minhyun asked nervously and Hyunbin answered with a simple “No.”. He wanted to meet him at a café nearby Hyunbin’s parents place. Minhyun wanted to know why there but didn’t ask, instead he agreed and Hyunbin ended the call with a half-hearted see you soon. Minhyun looked at his phone. He didn’t have a good feeling with this conversation.

_You said something surprising._

It took Minhyun 10 minutes to get to the café and when he arrived Hyunbin was already inside. The black-haired boy stood outside for a moment and just looked at his boyfriend. He seemed to be in deep thoughts and once in a while he was wiping at his eyes. As if he would cry any moment. That wasn’t a good sign. Minhyun finally took a deep breath before entering the café and smiled at Hyunbin. “Hey. How are you?” Minhyun asked the boy. “I’m Suspecting…”

_And you were straightforward_

“I have a suspicion but no proof.” Hyunbin ignored his boyfriend’s question and immediately cut to the chase. He played with the ring on his face. The ring he and Minhyun made some time ago. He couldn’t bear to look Minhyun in his eyes, afraid of what he would see in them. But he took all of his courage for the next words that came out of his quivering lips. “Are you cheating?” Hyunbin finally looked into Minhyun’s eyes.

_My hands began to sweat and my heart was racing but even If I was calmly saying_

“What are you talking about?” Minhyun smiled playfully. He had to fix this somehow. Sure, he admits it he cheated on the boy but Hyunbin was still the one he loved the most and he couldn’t lose him. Not yet. Not ever. “Is it because I haven’t been considerate enough these days?” Minhyun finally sat down and laid his hand on top of Hyunbin’s hand and the latter pulled away while averting his gaze to the table. It hurt. To be lied to this straightforward.

_It wouldn’t work at all…so I decided to face it straight._

“I’m sorry.” Minhyun admits. “But what is it that you want from me now?” Hyunbin looked up in surprise and the look the elder was giving him told him everything. He suspected that Minhyun was cheating but he still hoped that it wouldn’t be true. But now that he admitted it there is nothing Hyunbin could do to deny it anymore. The room suddenly felt so suffocating and Hyunbin just wanted to get out.

_H: Yeah, what do I want?_

Without even saying anything Hyunbin stood up and left. “Wait! Hyunbin”, Minhyun stood up as well and followed the younger boy but he was faster than he thought. When Hyunbin notice that Minhyun trailed after him he started running. He couldn’t face the boy right now. He ran as fast as he could and reached his parent’s house, opened the door and closed it right before Minhyun’s face. He leaned against the door and tried to catch his breath. He slides down the door until he was sitting against it. “I’m sorry. Hyunbin please open the door and hear me out. I know it’s my fault and I know that there is no excuse. But I love you so please open the door.” Minhyun pressed his forehead against the door and knocked a few times but nothing happens. He begged for another 30 more minutes but when nothing still happens he left with a heavy heart.

_I like it. It’s my favourite flower. Hydrangea._

Hyunbin ignored the begging of his boyfriend and stared blankly ahead. He wanted the other boy to leave but at the same time he wanted him to stay. His heart was still beating like crazy and his head lulled to the side when he saw something in the corner of his eyes. On the desk in the entrance hall were a vase full of hydrangea.

_It’s the best season for Hydrangea._

When the pink-haired boy was young his mother had a flower shop and each night she took another flower home and instead of telling him bed-time stories she showed him the flower and explained everything to him. Hyunbin was always listening intently and since then his interest in flowers and design grew.

_By the way it’s a funny flower. The same flower can have different colours depending on where it grows._

Today’s delivery arrived and Hyunbin was all excited for it. He carefully took all the boxes and smiled at the various colourful flowers that were presented in front of his eyes. Hyunbin’s boss told him to only use the good-looking one for the customers and to throw the ones away that were getting dry.

_So, the hydrangea means in the language of flowers_

Hyunbin looked at the dry ones and felt bad to just throw them away so he asked his boss if he could keep them which his boss agreed to. The tall boy smiled happily at the flowers and promised to nourish them back to health.

_‘A change of heart’_

_After I found it out, I thought..._

_...I like you so much_

_I want to make you mine_

Hyunbin heard the retreating footsteps of Minhyun and everything that left was silence. One after another tear started to come and finally he broke down. He hugged and dug his face into his knees while wailing. It hurt so much.

_Why, of all men are you that kind of guy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it.   
> Is this the end for Minhyun and Hyunbin? Who knows?  
> And also the backstory (kind of) how Seonho and Minhyun met each other.


	9. When you like someone, your heart hurts. (Guanlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter and finally Guanlin appears again~  
> So without any more words enjoy the story!

_Did I tell you?_

“Are you there yet?” Guanlin asked while looking at his watch. He and Seonho were supposed to meet 20 minutes ago but as usual Seonho was late. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I noticed too late that the subway was going to the wrong direction but I should be there any moment. I promise” the younger boy sounded out of breath, as if he were running. Guanlin could only roll his eyes but sighed and hang up with a ‘See you soon.’.

_I think I told you about my hyung in the studio_

It was when the both were still in school and to get their mind off from all the learning they had been doing, they met up at Guanlin’s place to play some video games Seonho discovered. “Hey, do you remember when I told you I was interested in rapping?” the older boy started. “One of my older friends told me that he and a friend of him were interested in renting a studio and asked me if I want to join and I said yes.” He finished without waiting from a reply from Seonho. “With all that money your parents give you for your allowance, couldn’t you just afford it alone?” the younger asked while he started the game and Guanlin just shrugged his shoulder. “Yeah, but I really get along well with him and his friend seems nice too. His name is Minhyun and to wrap it up shortly he is kind of perfect and everyone seems to want a piece of him.”. “Well, good for him.” Seonho replied half-heartily. He didn’t really listen to his friend rambling and was more into the game, while Guanlin just went along with all the stories about the guys he rent a studio with.

_He looks decent, is a good talker, studies something nice, has a car and lots of money…_

_…and a boyfriend._

“Don’t worry they will like you. Trust me.” Guanlin could hear Minhyun’s voice outside of the studio. “But what if not?” a deeper but nervous voice, that he didn’t recognize asked and Minhyun, once again, reassured the other that everything will turn out fine. The sounds of a key opening the door was heard before Minhyun entered the studio with a boy who was slightly larger than him. “Hey Guanlin. Sorry to interrupt you but I want to introduce you to someone. This is my boyfriend Hyunbin.” the oldest out of them smiled at the pink-haired boy lovingly while the other bowed and introduced himself once again. ‘Wow. He’s gorgeous. They fit each other perfectly just from their looks.’ Guanlin thought while he told his name. Hyunbin brought some cake and later on, when Dongho joined them and the awkward introduction started all over again, they ate it together. Since then Minhyun brought his boyfriend from time to time and every time Hyunbin would be bringing something to drink and eat for everybody.

_And you and him, happen to know each other._

Seonho apologized to the fourth person already. He was running late to an appointment with Guanlin and he knew that the older must be so annoyed right now. His friend told Seonho about the studio many times already but all the time that he rented that place, Seonho has never been there. That is why they decided to meet there today. The clumsy boy took a moment to regain his breath again while checking his phone for the right address. He was glad to find out that it was right around the corner, so Seonho hurried there and went up the stairs not seeing Guanlin, who was on the other side of the stairs. He knocked on the door and tried to come up with something to say before his friend will be yelling and nagging at him for being late, once again. When the door opened, Seonho wanted to apologize but the person on the other side of the door spoke faster than him. “Seonho?” Minhyun looked at the younger boy for a moment before looking away with an unreadable expression on his face.

_You two happen to know each other very well._

“How did you find this place?” the silence was broken with another question from Minhyun’s side and Seonho also finally snapped from his surprised trance. “A friend of mine is renting this place together with some friends and he wanted to show it to me.” the younger boy explained while he was playing with his phone nervously. He didn’t expect to see his boyfriend here. Since a week ago he tried to contact Minhyun but he never got a text or a call back, which worried him. He didn’t know why his boyfriend was ignoring him and he felt like shit the whole week. That is also why Guanlin wanted to drag him along, to get the younger distracted.

_The boyfriend you told me about was him._

“Let’s end this.” Minhyun’s word stabbed through Seonho’s heart like a knife. “What do you mean?” Seonho was laughing nervously. “Is it because something I have done? If there is something bothering you…we can fix this.” the younger boy took a hold of the other boy’s hand desperately but the older just shook his head and removed Seonh’s hand gently. “I’m sorry Seonho…but I don’t love you. I enjoyed being with you. The sex and you were great but there is someone else that I love and I hurt him badly because of this. This thing between us…it was just a mistake. A foolish mistake from me. I’m sorry. Really.” Minhyun said and when Seonho thought that the previous words hurt, it was nothing to this. The black-haired boy said his last goodbye before closing the door, leaving the younger standing outside.

_You remember when we were watching a drama?_

Guanlin and Seonho were sitting on the couch watching a drama. The younger begged the older to watch it with him and after a dispute, that ended with Seonho revealing the fact that he knows that Guanlin secretly enjoyed watching drama and that he found his best friend drama collection, the older agreed, with red cheeks, to watch it. In the drama the female lead role found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her and she was crying horribly. Seonho felt so sorry for the girl that he started crying and cussing at the male role. “If I were the female lead role, I would sit with him and his girlfriend. I would smile at her and tell her you can have him. I don’t need him.” Guanlin just laughed at his best friend’s rant and patted the younger boy’s back while handing him some tissues.

_You said you would do so, you said it was cool and made you feel better. So why aren’t you doing it?_

Seonho looked at the closed door before he slowly made his way downstairs again. Guanlin who was standing hidden on the other side of the stairs witnessed the whole thing. He couldn’t believe his ears. He really respected his older friend but a part of this respect was gone and was replaced with a feeling Guanlin couldn’t describe. It made his lips and hands tremble and created an urge to punch him in the face.

_You look funny. He said there was nothing between you and him. How pathetic would you look, if he saw you this way? Just say it was just fun for you too._

Before Guanlin could open the door to the studio once again, he heard a sound from the bottom of the stair. Seonho was sitting on the edge of it, his face buried in his hands while he was crying loudly. And there was nothing the Taiwanese boy could do than standing there. He wanted to move and comfort his friend, but something seemed to stop him.

_And if you want to cry, go somewhere inside. Don’t you feel embarrassed being on the streets like that?_

After some more crying, Seonho finally moved from the bottom of the stairs. Guanlin hesitated a little bit but after a few seconds he followed the younger, making sure that he was always a little bit behind, so that the younger couldn’t see him. Seonho wandered around the streets aimlessly. His eyes were puffy and red and hurt but he still couldn’t stop crying. Like before he bumped into a few people but he didn’t have any energy to apologize or even to look at the people. Some of them stopped and wanted to yell at the young boy but refrained when they saw his condition.

_This is not a drama and you are not the lead role. People will think you are crazy._

Seonho walked for a very long time and when he was out of his trance, he noticed he had almost went all the way home. Now familiar with his surroundings, he took a turn to the left away from his house and to an empty playground. Guanlin was hiding behind a tree and was looking at Seonho’s back on the swings. The scene brought back a memory from the days when they were still younger.

_There is no one to hold you._

_Ok suppose I am here, suppose I was right behind you and ask what happened._

It was in the beginning of middle school. Guanlin was helping his mother with something in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. His mother opened the door, surprised to find a very worried-looking Mrs. Yoo standing there. His mother asked her if everything was alright but Mrs. Yoo just shook her head. She explained that Seonho didn’t return home and she wanted to see if he was here. To her dismay he wasn’t but Mrs. Lai offered her help to search for Seonho and tried to reassure her that everything will be okay. Guanlin who overheard the whole conversation got out from the backdoor and started to search for his friend. He was running around for hours while screaming his friend’s name. The sky turned dark and his worries grew.

_But you wouldn’t like that. Your pride won’t allow it._

He ran around some more when he passed a playground and saw a figure swinging on the swing alone. Guanlin carefully approached the figure and breathed a sigh of relief when it was Seonho. But he also noticed that the boy was dirty all over and had some bruises and blue spots on his face. He was also sniffling while tears and snot was running down his face. Guanlin called his named softly and said boy looked up surprised but immediately looked away again. “Go away…” he mumbled but the boy ignored it and approached his friend. “I said go away!” the younger boy screamed while he pushed the taller boy away.

_You’re alright with strangers calling you crazy but you don’t want me to see you like that._

Guanlin fell on his butt and hissed in pain. Annoyance was overcoming him. “What the hell is wrong with you? I wasn’t searching the whole for you just to get pushed around.” Guanlin spat his words, which only fuelled Seonho’s mood. “Well sorry to waste your precious time and if you are so annoyed then just go home. Be honest you never liked me, didn’t you? The other boys were right. You think like them, right? That I suck and am weak, a crybaby, who doesn’t deserve being friends with the new basketball captain.” Seonho yelled back and that is when Guanlin realised what happened. The other boys bullied him.

_It’s so annoying._

With determination in his eyes he stepped in front of Seonho, grabbed the ropes and said: “Yes it’s true you are a crybaby and half of the time you are annoying and persistence. You won’t let me alone even though I am in a bad mood and your mouth run faster than every stream on this world.” Seonho looked away, hurt was clearly read on his expression. “But that what makes you, you and you are still my best friend and I don’t care what everyone else seems to think.” Guanlin finished his speech. Seonho, who just comprehended everything, started crying again. The older boy patted his hair and laughed, when the younger whined that he should go away and that this is embarrassing.

_And you were supposed to see me in the first place. You can call me to come to some other place, but you didn’t call at all._

That night when they finally got home Seonho’s mother was hugging him with joy but they both were still in big trouble when both mothers realised that they were both well. Guanlin thinks that they rant was over an hour long. Once again, he glanced back at Seonho, who was just swinging slightly. The younger boy looked at his phone and stood up again. But it wasn’t towards his home, instead he wanders off to Guanlin’s apartment.

_And if you are going to someone’s house it would be polite to text or call to ask if someone is in the house, or if it’s okay to visit now._

Guanlin was still wondering why he was just following along instead of just confronting the boy. He seemed to catch on some of Seonho’s cowardly behaviour from all this years that they have known each other. Seonho arrived at his best friend house, went to the flower pot at the corner of the building and took the spare keys to the rooftop.

_No matter which way I look at you..._

Once again, Guanlin was following him upstairs. When he arrived at the rooftop, Seonho was standing at the railing, his back was turned to the taller boy. He was looking at the sunset, which engulfed them in a light mixed of orange,red and violet.

_...You are inconsiderate._

“Isn’t the sunset beautiful?” Seonho asked without looking back. “Make you forget all your worries for a moment. I’m sorry that I missed our meeting. I was there but something got in the way.” Everything was silent. The sun set and the sky got dark. “He has a boyfriend. My boyfriend…ex-boyfriend. How could I think that I was even got enough for him? Look at him. Good-looking, smart, rich and his personality was good too. I bet his boyfriend is perfect.” Seonho scoffed.

_Think about it._

“Not like me. I’m just an annoying kid, who fell in love foolishly. I’m not that smart or athletic or good-looking. You always tell me that yourself. That I need a lot of care. That I’m an idiot and too clingy.” Guanlin opened his mouth but nothing came out. He wanted to say that it wasn’t true but Seonho was right, he did say all those things.

_If you are crying like that because of him._

Seonho turned around with a smile on his face. The smile broke something in Guanlin’s heart. It was full of pain and insecurities and forced. “Aren’t I pathetic?” Seonho wanted to laugh it off but he couldn’t hold this façade up any longer. Tears, once again, was running down his face before he finally broke down.

_How much it would hurt..._

Like the rest of the day, there is nothing Guanlin can do than just watch the boy bailing his heart out. He didn’t know why but it paralysed him seeing his best friend like that. All he wanted was the aching and confusing feeling towards his best friend to go away.

_...The one who likes you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart broke after this chapter and I know Minhyun looks even badder than before but I tried to let him down as softly as I could... forgive me!!  
> This chapter is the longest, to make up for all the lack of Guanlin in this story...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I promised that next chapter will be better! 
> 
> And this fanfiction is almost coming to an end. There are still 3-4 chapters left.


	10. You acted that way because you like me? (Seonho & Guanlin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!!! Who would thought??  
> But anyways~ I'm back after a loooooong time. I know and I'm sorry but I had so much fun in Seoul that I rarely had the chance to write. But I finally did it! So after almost 4 months I finished the chapter.  
> I hope you didn't forgot about me and forgive me for the late update!
> 
> So enjoy it~
> 
> And I would be happy about any feedback.

_Something just came into my mind._

“A toast that our exams are finally over.”, Euiwoong lifted his beer and clinked it with the others, who cheered at the statement. After a month full of learning, crying and frustration they are finally finished with exams and decided to meet up. Everyone took a sip and let out a satisfied moan. “Finally, after almost 2 months of restraining, I can drink again.” Haknyeon disclaimed with fake sobbing, while Jihoon just rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Enjoy your remaining time as a high schooler as much as you can Woojin.” Hyunseob patted said boy on his shoulder. Woojin just shook his head at his pathetic friends and told them to hurry up and choose something because he is hungry. Everyone choose something except for Seonho, who was staring at Guanlin. He came out of his thoughts when an annoyed Woojin was waving a hand in front of his face. Seonho paid more attention to the menu, but still glanced at Guanlin once in a while. Since Minhyun broke up with him the taller boy was always at his house comforting him. But when they met yesterday something unexpected happened. Before Guanlin bid his goodbye, he hugged Seonho for a very long time and smiled at him warmly while going through his hair.

_When we gathered together…_

It was 2 months before their exams that everyone decided to meet up before it will get busier. They went to Seonho’s place for a change. Hyunseob and Euiwoong brought some beer and soju and Haknyeon a movie they could watch. One hour into the movie, everyone started to get hungry but especially Seonho, who was whining the whole time about it. Guanlin, who was very into the movie but couldn’t concentrate because of the complaining, stopped the movie and suggest ordering something. “I want chicken soup.” Seonho exclaimed happily, which was followed by spaghetti from Haknyeon, Ramen from Jihoon, Tteokboki from Woojin and Naengmyeon from Hyunseob. Euiwoong said he would eat whatever and everyone looked at the Chinese boy for his opinion. “I think I am craving some chicken soup.” He said after thinking a little bit and because it had two votes they all went to eat chicken soup.

_I thought you wanted to eat chicken soup, but did you say it because you like me?_

_Wait…_

_…Something keeps hitting my mind._

_When we were at your place and I broke a glass…_

Seonho and Guanlin were watching a football game together. The game was intense and at the moment when his favourite team goaled, Seonho jumped up with a scream of joy while accidently hitting his glass. It fell off the table and broke. The younger boy apologized immediately and wanted to pick up the pieces but cut himself on the sharp edges. He hissed in pain and started to suck on the finger to stop the bleeding. Guanlin observed the whole situation before letting out an annoyed sigh. “Just stay there. I will take care of it” he guided Seonho to the place he sat before and fetched a broom. After taking care of the mess, he pulled out a plaster and put it around Seonho’s finger.

_Did you do that because you like me? And I haven’t noticed that?_

After they finally ordered the food came within 5 minutes and everyone started to eat. Once in a while Euiwoong would pour them some more of the alcohol. Halfway through the food, Seonho finally opened his mouth. “That one time. Did you really wanted to eat chicken soup?” the boy blurred out his thoughts, while looking at Guanlin. Everyone’s attention shifted towards them and the Chinese boy looked at his best friend weirdly. “What do you mean?” Hyunseob asked confused but Seonho didn’t respond and keep staring at Guanlin.

_G: What chicken soup are you talking about? I don’t know what you are referring to._

Guanlin continued to eat his fries while trying to think about what his friend was referring to but dismissed it as a weird ‘Seonho thing’. When he noticed that his fries were finished he ordered another one. He looked back and Seonho and the latter still seems to expect an answer. “I don’t really know what you are talking about.” He finally answered with a sigh. But I always tend to want to eat chicken soup. “Were you worried about me? Because you know I can’t eat anything else, when I am craving something?” Seonho kept asking about the incident, that no one seems to remember. Woojin just looked back and forth and started to realize the situation. He immediately notices Guanlin’s crush on Seonho but the latter was always to oblivious about it. Maybe he finally came to his senses and notices it too. But he would have never imagined that Seonho would be so straightforward about it.

 _I don’t know how I was worried about you at all, but you tent to make people, not just me, worried_.

“Did you do that because you like me?” Seonho asked straightforward while keeping eye contact with Guanlin. The other remaining boy’s eyes grew wide and Haknyeon even dropped his food. Woojin started to enjoy the situation and stole some fries from Guanlin, who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

_I don’t know if I like you or not. And if I do, I don’t know when it started._

Back, when they were all still in high school, Guanlin got into a big fight with his mum. He was so upset that he left the house while his mother was following him and asked where he is going. The Taiwanese boy ignored her and kept walking. After some time, he noticed that she gave up and he went to the playground, where he once consoled a crying Seonho. Letting out his frustration by kicking the sand, he finally calmed down and sat himself on the swings. Suddenly he felt hands covering his eyes and someone saying, “Guess who?” in a deeper voice. “I know it’s you Seonho.” Guanlin chuckled and the other boy pouted a little bit but still sat on the swing next to his best friend. “How did you know I was here?” Guanlin asked and took the small bottle of banana milk that Seonho was giving him. “Because I know you the best.” The smaller boy answered and started swinging lightly. “You don’t have to tell me why you are upset, if you don’t want to.” Seonho took Guanlin’s hand and laced their finger together. Seonho’s hand felt soft and somehow it comforted Guanlin. The both of them sat in silence for awhile until Guanlin broke it and they made their way towards their home. At the front door Seonho smiled softly at his best friend and waved goodbye, leaving him with a weird feeling in his stomach.

_When you said you had a boyfriend, I wasn’t able to focus on anything._

After telling the news to Jihoon, Euiwoong and Hyunseob, Seonho texted him about the fact that he got a boyfriend. Guanlin just stared at his phone with a blank face, before opening his kakaotalk and answered with a simple ‘Congratulation.’ He put his phone down and tried to sleep but there was an uneasiness feeling that he just couldn’t shake off. He turned around in bed for half an hour before he let out a loud sigh. Guanlin took his phone again and saw that Seonho bombarded him with a long text on how excited he is, how perfect his boyfriend was and how he wants to tell the rest tomorrow. He ignored the message and decided to play games on his computer to get his mind off. It worked for 10 minutes but in the end, he just turned the computer off and started to pace around in his room. Somehow, Guanlin didn’t just feel uneasy anymore but also kind of trapped. He put on a jacket and his wallet and went out to go on a walk.

_When you came to my place and filled my fridge with food,_

Guanlin heard a knock on his door and opened it just to see Seonho, who was holding two bags full of food. “What is that all for?” The taller boy asked. “Well, in the last two weeks your only source of food was instant noodle, so I decided to buy you some real food.” Seonho exclaimed and entered happily. He opened the empty fridge and started to fill it with the things he brought along. “And you say I am the one who needs a lot of care.” The younger boy sing-songed teasingly. Guanlin just rolled his eyes. He thought back on how Seonho’s room looked usually and how clumsy the boy was and decided that yes, Seonho needs more care than him. But he was still thankful of the gesture.

_I started to imagine what it would be like to be together._

_When you wore something too revealing, I imagined something you would be freaked about._

They were all meeting at Guanlin’s rooftop as usual and everybody was laughing at a story Haknyeon just told them. Guanlin who was drinking his beer, glanced at Seonho and noticed how big the t-shirt was on his friend. He could see inside of it and somehow, it made him a little bit uncomfortable. He shifted a little bit and glanced towards his other friends, who were still laughing and begging Haknyeon to tell them another story. Noticing that no one was paying attention to him, he let his cup of beer slip, which soaked Seonho’s t-shirt. The younger boy stood up abruptly and pouted at the mess on his shirt. Guanlin apologized and let him borrow one of his t-shirt. After 20 minutes Seonho came back and the evening continued. The Taiwanese boy glanced one last time to his friend and was satisfied that his t-shirt wasn’t that big, making it unable for anyone to take a glance.

_I imagined that the others could think like that too, so I poured my drink on you and gave you one of my t-shirts._

_If it was all because I like you_

After the meeting everyone had left except for Guanlin, who was living there and Seonho. Once again, the owner of the home complained how dirty the place got thanks to them. “You are like an old man. Always nagging.” Seonho laughed and helped the older boy cleaning the place up. In return for the comment, he received one of Guanlin’s death glare but ignored it. The two boys finished the cleaning but stayed on the rooftop. Because the weather was clear they just lied down and stared up to the sky. “I will return the t-shirt next time.” Seonho said and Guanlin just shook his head. “It’s okay. You can keep it. Didn’t you want one of these anyways?” Seonho turned towards the boy in excitement but still refused the offer because the t-shirt was a little bit expensive. Guanlin just rolled his eyes and reassured him that it was fine. By that the younger boy gave in, squealed and threw himself on his best friend and thanked him over and over again. Guanlin couldn’t breath properly from the hug and tried to pry the younger off him.

_Or if it’s just a natural feeling as a friend, a special feeling._

_I don’t know because I didn’t give much thought about it._

It was silent, and everyone was still awaiting the answer from Guanlin, especially Seonho. The waitress brought the ordered fries and Guanlin bowed and thanked her. He took a fry, looked back at Seonho and answered: “Yeah.” Seonho blinked his eyes a few times. All the attention shifted towards him. “Yeah?” He asked once again. “Yeah.” Guanlin confirmed one more time. “Why do you ask?” The tall boy continued eating his fries as Seonho’s eyes went wide and he finally process the answer.

_Maybe it was because I like you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? A sudden and very simple confessing don't you think?  
> After all the hurt in this fanfiction finally a chapter where it is more fluff.  
> But be warned the next chapter will be more on the angst side again.  
> And with that it's almost the end of this fanfiction.


	11. Chapter 11:Is it my heart or my body that wants you? (Minhyun and Hyunbin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> I hope you are all still waiting for me and still remember me.  
> I know a long time passed again but I didn't know how to write this chapter even though this was one of the chapters I was looking forward to write. But what I planned didn't satisfy me enough but I didn't really knew what I wanted but now I am pretty satisfied.
> 
> so enjoy the chapter!!^^

_M: Are you asleep? It was 1.40 am._

The night was late and Minhyun was still in the studio, trying to work on some music. His head has been empty since weeks. Since the day he left him. He tried to find some meaning in this emptiness but to no avail. Whatever he did, felt useless and meaningless. Dongho was noticing his weird behavior and tried to cheer him up by introducing him to other girls and boys but he dismissed them all after an hour. The handsome boy really appreciated his friend help, but it just wasn’t the same. They weren’t him. Guanlin on the other hand was giving him constant glares and when he talked to him the younger would pretend that he didn’t hear him or would answer with as few words as possible. But he didn’t have enough thoughts to spend on that. He didn’t care.

_I wondered how you were doing? If you are missing me like I miss you._

And like all the other nights he kept checking his phone to see if the other was missing him like he does. Or thinking about him the same way that he does every day. Every minute. Every second. But like all the other times there were no message from Hyunbin. There were some from Seonho though. The other seemed to move on but not before saying every kind of bad words towards him and the younger was right. He deserved that all. He ruined what he loved the most and now he had to pay the consequences. But still he wished the other would say all these bad things to him too. Better that than to do nothing and let him stay restless like this.

_Or if you are seeing someone else…_

_…or if you are still mad…_

_…or if you have forgiven me a little…_

_…or if I can see you again._

Minhyun’s eyes wandered to the silver ring around his finger. The ring that the just couldn’t throw away. Didn’t have the heart or the courage to do so because it was one of the things that still reminded him of Hyunbin. He caressed it slowly while his smile was pained, thinking back to the time where he didn’t really wanted to do something cheesy like this. But now he regretted it. He should have made the other happier. Sometimes he wished he could turn back the time to undo his mistakes. But now it was too late.

_I wanted to ask you if you are really okay now._

But maybe it wasn’t. Maybe if he went to see him, everything could go back to how it was before. With that the older turned off his device and put on his coat while he searched for the keys of his car. Dongho who was also still in the studio turned around by hearing all the rustling sound. At first his expression was all confused but without a word from the other he understood what he was about to do. Not five minutes after the taller boy was out the door. Seoul was surprisingly empty at this hour but Minhyun knew, after all this time they spent together, were the younger could be right now. The road he was taking was so familiar that he knew it by heart.

_H: Sometimes I want to ask you_

Like all the other Fridays before Hyunbin was still at the flower shop, taking care of the flowers that came with the last delivery. Of course, he was tired but not as tired as the flowers looked when they arrived here. They seemed to begin to wither but he knew that if he cared for them immediately that he can caress them back to health. Which can take a long time. But it was okay if they can get better later on.

_When you go home alone around this time…_

_…if you had dinner…_

By habit Hyunbin glanced at the clock and his happy expression that he wore before faded. Minhyun used to fetch him at this time and even though he said the other didn’t have to he still did. The tall boy didn’t want to bother the other because he knew how tired he was but no matter what at 2 am he was standing in front of the shop with some food that they can share later on. Once again like many times before his eyes started to water and he bit on his lips to hold back a sob. So much time has passed since then, but it still hurt as much as in the beginning. Just thinking about the other made him miserable again and he just can’t help it. Because he loved him. So much.

_…or how you are feeling when you happen to walk by my shop…_

The first week after the conversation he locked himself in his room, wrapped himself in his blankets and cried. And when he didn’t cry he was staring blankly at the darkness in front of him. He thought the he must have used up all his tears but proved himself wrong everytime another tear was rolling down his eyes. Hyunbin couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep and he couldn’t stop his thoughts. That he wasn’t enough and that it is his fault that the other cheated on him. If he just were a bit prettier, a bit smarter, a bit better than everything could have been different.

_…Or eat the food we enjoyed together…_

His parents of course were worried. They knocked on his door, begging him to come out or at least eat something but all their pleas fell deaf on his ears. He just wanted to be alone. Not long after, his friends started to worry about him too, constantly asking him where he was and if he was still alive but he didn’t even have enough energy to look at his phone. Time passed which felt like an eternity when finally, Seongwoo and Daniel couldn’t take the silence of their friend anymore and kicked down his door. The older of them both was about to yell at the younger until he saw the state he was in. He looked so weak and miserable that instead he hugged him and let the taller cry.

_…Or come across someone who looks like me._

They made sure to visit him every day and care for him until he got better. They still saw the hurt in his eyes but at least he attended classes again. He even went out with them from time to time. They were really glad even if the younger was still far off from how he was before. Seongwoo resented the older boy for turning his friend who was so full of life into this lifeless doll. Daniel once tried to introduce the younger to a friend of him but the other just ran away as soon as he noticed what was going on. The older apologized to his friend before running after his friend just to find him in a darker alley crying. He approached the other slowly hugged him and apologized until the other’s tears stopped.

_I want to ask you how you are holding up?_

Suddenly the room was feeling so small, trapping him. His only thought was that he has to get out of here as fast as possible. He placed the flowers away and took the apron off, before he finally left the shop. The cold night was refreshing and cleared his thoughts. Taking a breath hurt a bit but it was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling every time he thought about the other. He was about to leave when his steps came to a halt. Their eyes met. Hyunbin knew he should just go away and act like he didn’t saw the other, but he stayed glued to the place. With a few long strides Minhyun cross the streets and he stopped in front of the other. The one he missed so much. The one he longed for. But no one spoke a word. They couldn’t. So Minhyun just took the other one’s hand in his own, hoping that it would bring across all his feelings. The younger was staring at it. And to Minhyun’s surprise the younger took his other hand and intertwined their fingers before looking back at him.

_Weren’t you feeling sorry that time? Tell me_

_M: Tell you what?_

Hyunbin didn’t know how it happened all he knew is that he was pressed against the door of Minhyun’s apartment, his arms wrapped around the older boy while he kissed him roughly. The older broke the kiss and was fumbling around to find his keys. But the younger was afraid that if they even stopped for a moment this will stop. So, he closed the gap between them again. This time Minhyun managed to open the door without breaking the kiss and as soon as the door closed behind them the younger was, once again, pressed against the wall. He stopped to look at the younger. His already plump lips were swollen and his eyes were glazed with lust and Minhyun dived in again but this time he bit the other’s neck, leaving small hickeys afterwards. Hyunbin moaned his name and tugged at his hair for more.

_H: Tell me anything._

_M: I’m sorry._

Both knew that they should be talking right now but all their pain, hurt, sadness and anger vanished with every second and turned into this wanting need for the other. The heat between them got unbearable and Minhyun took off his shirt before he got rid of Hyunbin’s top. The rough and passionate kisses continued and they both were burning at the places where their skin met. Soon their heated kiss turned into a fight of dominance. Minhyun pressed the younger boy even more against the wall leaving not even a little space between them.

_H: Why did you do it? Who is he?_

_M: No one._

_H: I never thought you would be cheating on me…_

_M: He didn’t mean anything to me._

_H: How can I trust you?_

_M: I love you._

_H: But still, you did what you did. Who was he?_

_M: I said no one._

_H: What did you like about him?_

_M: I didn’t like him._

Minhyun took a hold on both the boy’s hands and secured them both on the boy’s side before trailing down kisses. Hyunbin was moaning again and the older boy slided his hands down starting from his hands to his side until he reached the younger boy pants. But before he could remove them, the younger boy stopped him and pushed him backwards until he was sitting on the bed. Hyunbin was grinning before he removed his own pants in a slow and teasing way. Minhyun eyes followed every move and he couldn’t help but swallow at the sight that was presented to him. When the boy’s pants finally came off he crawled on top of the older boy. He leaned forward until his lips were next to Minhyun’s ears. Hyunbin breath was hot and he could feel his patience fading. “I want you.” And the last of Minhyun’s sanity slipped away.

_H: Tell me what it was like to be with him._

_M: Let’s stop talking about it._

_H: Is he pretty?_

_M: I’m sorry._

Minhyun pulled the younger into another kiss while pressing his knees upwards, making the younger moan into the kiss. They both were frantically reaching for Minhyun’s pants trying to get rid of it and when it was off, the older grabbed the younger by the waist and reversed their position. He nibbled on the other side of the neck which was still missing his marks and Hyunbin response by revealing his neck even more. Hyunbin wrapped his long and slender legs around the older before taking the other’s face in his hands. They stare each other for a spit second before they returned to kissing each other. Once again, Minhyun reversed their position, so that Hyunbin was sitting on his lap. But they never broke the kiss.

_H: Why did you do it? Who is he? How old is he? What does he do? Did you love him? Does he know about me? How did you break up? Does he know? Why the heck did you meet him? Did you break up with him at all? Did you tell him how long we’ve been together? So, tell me how was it to be with him? Is he pretty? Tell me what he is like? Was he good at it? What made you attracted to him and why did you fell for him?_

The kiss finally ended and the two were staying longingly at each other. The sky was turning a brighter shade of dark again. Their forehead where touching and the only sound in this early morning that could be heard were their unsteady breath. They stayed like this as if the time has stopped. But sadly, something like this doesn’t exist. And with this time was still moving forward and Minhyun was caressing Hyunbin’s cheeks before pushing him down gently.

_But…If I ask you these, I will look ridiculous._

Hyunbin snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he was still in the store, holding the flower that he was working on before. Like many times before it was all in his head. Even though he knew that the other hurt him so much he wished he can go back to how they were before. But he was too afraid to take one step further.

_If I’m not being cool with it,_

_I will look miserable like you._

_So, if I go out with you again…_

_…I will think of him, every time I see you._

_I know that._

_That’s why I’m not going to see you._

Wrapped inside a thick coat and scarf Hyunbin closed the door of the shop and headed home with heavy steps, without noticing the eyes that were following him until he couldn’t be seen anymore. As soon as the taller disappeared, Minhyun came out from his hiding spot. Like many times before he went to the place to see him. He just stared into the direction that the one he loved the most was walking to. But couldn’t take the courage to take one step further.

_But I am still waiting for you._

_Is it because my heart wants you?_

_Or just because my body seeks you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this was finally something about Minhyunbin again. How did you like it? It's an emotional rollercoaster even for me. At first I was thinking about ending the fanfiction here but I was thinking about doing two additional chapters. What do you think? Is it good like this with this kinda open ending or should I give both of the pair a final ending?
> 
> I also didn't proof-read the chapter so I'm apologizing for all the mistakes. I have to work tomorrow and work on an assignment but rather than getting sleep I felt like writing this.


End file.
